1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved electrical connector plug that provides for increased visual recognition of line status.
2. The Prior State of the Art
The demand for laptop personal computers and related equipment continues to expand due to a number of factors. One important factor is the portability and flexibility of laptop computers. Laptop computers allow commercial and non-commercial users to conduct business at remote or mobile locations with performance comparable to desktop workstations. A related factor to the increased demand is the recent affordability of laptop computers in that the prices of computers continue to decline making them readily available for business users. Another factor is the expansion and development of the Internet and related network communications. More and more commercial and non-commercial enterprises are conducting business via the Internet and consumers need personal computers to gain access to the products and information that are available on the Internet. In essence, the laptop computer allows the user to access the resources available on the Internet via remote connections to a communication network.
In addition to being more portable and affordable, advances in computer application software, operating systems, and communications software fuel the development of computers with greater processing speeds and capacities. At the same time, the pressure to at least maintain, or preferably reduce, the physical size of the laptop computer increased as well. Accordingly, downsizing and miniaturization of computer components is an issue of great importance in the industry.
In an effort to reduce the physical dimensional characteristics of the typical personal computer, and yet expand the capabilities of that computer, manufacturers began to develop miniature portable expansion devices having smaller sizes, such as add-on memory cards and modems. The typical expansion device was designed to plug into a port or socket on the main computer; thus the expansion device served to expand the capability of the computer without significantly increasing the size of the laptop computer.
While the development of portable expansion devices represented a significant advance in the capabilities of personal computers, one drawback to many of these devices was that they were designed to fit only one manufacturer""s computer, and thus were not interchangeable between platforms. Other devices, such as serial port devices, were often limited by the speed of the underlying communication protocol or the physical limitation imposed by the limited number pins used for each port.
The industry recognized that standardization of these devices would, among other things, greatly increase the demand for them. To this end, several manufacturers collaborated to form the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). This body developed and promulgated standards for the physical design, dimensions, and electrical interface of expansion devices. Specifically, the PCMCIA PC Card standard identifies three primary card types: Type I, II, and III. These PC Card types correspond to physical dimension restrictions of 85.6 mm (length)xc3x9754.0 mm (width). Type I PC Cards have a further dimensional restriction regarding thickness of 3.3 mm. Type II PC Cards allow device thickness of up to 5.0 mm. And Type III PC Cards allow a thickness of 10.5 mm. Now, many computers being manufactured, especially those having a reduced size, are adapted to accommodate these standards. Laptop computers, in particular, are increasingly popular for both business and personal applications due in part to the development of PC Card peripheral devices designed to increase the functionality of the computers. As an example, PC cards are commonly used with portable and desktop computers to provide added features and/or functions. For instance, PC cards are often configured to function as a memory card, a network interface card, a sound card, a modem, or other device supplying add-on functionality.
PC cards have become very popular because of their relatively small size, interchangeability, and capability. However, as a result of the relentless drive for smaller and more capable computers, the industry has developed a new generation of expansion devices with an even smaller xe2x80x9cform factorxe2x80x9d or physical size than that of PCMCIA cards. The new expansion devices, or cards, are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9ccompact flashxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cminiature flashxe2x80x9d cards. A typical compact flash card uses about 1550 mm2 (36 mm longxc3x9743 mm wide) of space on a circuit board. In contrast, a typical card built to PCMCIA standards uses almost three times as much circuit board space, or about 4644 mm2 (86 mm longxc3x9754 mm wide). Some examples of the devices developed for the new compact flash cards include modems, local area network (LAN) cards, and compact flash memory cards, which are solid-state storage devices that may have a storage capacity as high as 40 MB.
Clearly, the PC card, compact flash card, and other portable expansion devices represent an important advancement in the art. However, the size of these cards creates some new problems that must be overcome for the maximum performance and reliability. Certain of these problems are particularly acute in connector interfaces between external cables and the portable expansion device. Some of the problems flowing from the use of the new form factor concern the physical and electrical interfaces between the PC card and the various types of media cables used to carry media between the PC card and other devices. For example, it is often difficult to discern whether a cable attached to a connector plug is properly connected to a connector socket on the PC Card. To assist with this and other communication problems many PC Cards place an indicator close to the connector socket to show the presence or lack of data or communications traffic across the connector interface. This indicator may be a LED, light pipe, or other light source that is used to visually depict PC Card device or line status.
Presently, it is awkward and difficult for the laptop user to see the device or line status indicator on a portable expansion device, such as a PC Card product. An interested user is required to look around the edge of the laptop computer or to change the operating position of the computer in order to view the device or line status indicator. Because of the previously mentioned connector interface problems related to the size of the portable expansion device, the user risks damaging or disconnecting the attached power and communication cables if the operating position of the computer is altered. Even worse, the interested user risks losing unsaved data that is being transmitted or received by inadvertently disrupting one of the cables connected to the laptop. The two main problems for the status indicator are the location and the size of the viewing area of the status indicator.
As suggested earlier, some of the problems flowing from the new form factor relate to the type of physical/electrical interface used to connect a communication cable to the card. In particular, the presence of data flowing through the communication cable via the physical/electrical interface and I/O connector plug and socket is not easily observable from the standard operating position of the laptop user. Many of the connectors currently in use with the expansion cards, including the multiple pin connectors used for modem and NIC cards, lack any device or means to reflect the indicator signal produced by the cards to the user. Thus, when a connector plug at the end of the communication cable is inserted into the card connector socket, the indicator signal that is produced as a result of data flow through the connector is not reflected or easily visible to the user. What is needed is a connector interface that is easily visible to a user using a laptop computer in a standard operating position.
Not only are the typical portable expansion card I/O connector designs ineffectual in providing increased visual recognition to the user, those connectors which do extend the indicator signal from the card generally require extra wiring for an extended light source, thereby increasing the complexity of the connection and decreasing the reliability. Often a cable connector adapter or Dongle, after the way it dangles out of a portable expansion card, will be fitted with indicator light emitting diodes, but this configuration is problematic as the LED leads must be soldered to an internal printed circuit board or to terminals on the connector. Over time these solder joints become subject to shorts and the indicator reliability is dramatically reduced. Furthermore, the LED leads must be sleeved to prevent shorting and shielded to avoid interference with the data signals of the cable connector adapter. Illumination devices placed in close proximity to the cables or analog circuitry can create noise that interferes with the analog signal thereby lowering signal quality and integrity. What is needed is a reliable illuminated connector interface that does not interfere with the signal quality.
When LEDs and other illumination devices are placed within and adjacent to modem and network adapter connectors they are typically in close proximity to the analog circuitry required to process data received from phone lines and other signals. These light sources may be located on the peripheral device or on a double type connector. These illumination devices can create noise, which interferes with the analog signal lowering signal quality and integrity. For this reason, it is desirable to segregate illumination devices from the analog circuitry to avoid noise interference. This is often achieved by keeping illumination devices physically separate from analog circuitry. FCC, Part 68 defines minimum distance separation standards for achieving this segregation. While physical separation negates the effects of the noise emitted by illumination devices and other circuitry, it utilizes a great deal of space on the circuit board that could otherwise be occupied by device circuitry. The result is wasted space on the circuit board and a larger electronic device. What is needed is a means for remotely locating illumination devices such as LEDs while directing the light through areas of sensitive circuitry to a connector or other area visible to the user.
In view of the foregoing problems with miniaturized peripherals, such as PCMCIA PC cards and compact flash cards, and their associated connectors, what is needed is an improved illuminated connector that can be used with portable expansion devices, such as LAN cards and modem cards. Specifically, the connector should be able to reflect and/or illuminate a visible indicator or viewing window with remote luminous energy produced by the connector or attached portable expansion device.
The present invention has been developed in response to the current state of the art, and in particular, in response to these and other problems and needs that have not been fully or completely solved by currently available connectors. Thus, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that has a low physical profile but a high optical profile and is particularly useful in devices and peripherals implemented in reduced-size form factors, such as PC cards, compact flash cards or other removable media. More specifically, the present invention relates to a functionally illuminated connector interface facilitating mechanical, electrical, and optical connections using plug and socket type connectors between two electronic devices.
One advantage of the present invention is to provide functionally illuminated connector plugs that show data as communication traffic across the connector interface via a remotely activated indicator or viewing window.
Another advantage of the present invention is the use of an axially located viewing window on the connector plug, thereby providing clear visibility to a user operating a laptop computer in a standard operating position.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is reduced signal interference and increased reliability of the connector due to the separation of the light source from the analog circuitry via integrated light transfer media.
Another advantage of the present invention is energy conservation and enhanced visibility of a line status indicator through optical manipulation of a remotely generated light signal.
In summary, the foregoing and other objects, advantages and features are achieved with an improved connector for use in connecting media cables and the like to reduced-size peripherals implemented within PCMCIA PC cards, compact flash cards and the like, such as modems, peripheral controllers, and network interface cards (NICs). Embodiments of the present invention are particularly suitable for use with such peripherals that are used in a typical laptop personal computer (PC) having one or more sockets or bays designed to accommodate PCMCIA PC cards or compact flash cards. For example, a PC card having the illuminated I/O interface is inserted into the socket or bay in such a way that the illuminated connector interface on the PC Card is readily accessible for insertion of a remotely illuminated electronic connector plug or the like therein. In a preferred embodiment, a PC card having LAN or WAN functionality includes a connector interface, wherein the connector interface comprises a socket, a light source, and a communication interface with I/O pins. The connector interface preferably defines a socket to receive a remotely illuminated connector plug.
Typically, such devices find particular application in portable computing equipment, such as laptop or notebook computers, handheld computers, personal organizers, or similar miniaturized devices. However; the present invention may also be applied to other electronic receptacles, such as a television socket or jack, a stereo sound system socket, an antenna socket, a speaker socket, a cable socket, a VCR socket, a RGA socket, a video game socket, a telephone socket, a computer Ethernet connection socket, a modem socket, or other peripheral socket.
The present invention provides a remotely illuminated connector plug that functionally illuminates an indicator window using a high luminescence and light dispersion transfer medium without imposing the disadvantages of unnecessary light source circuitry on the plug. Illumination of an axial located viewing window may be achieved by selective placement of light receivers on the plug to focus light from an external light source through a light transfer medium, such as a light pipe, to the viewing window. In one embodiment the entire connector plug may be configured with reflective or refractive surfaces in order to achieve local illumination of the connector plug for a diagnostic and product identification display to the user. The utilization of light transfer media, particularly light pipe conduits limit signal interference.
Embodiments of the present invention overcome the electrical, optical, and mechanical challenges presented by the laptop connection to a communication network, or similar types of connector interfaces. Also, presently preferred embodiments can be integrated or incorporated with other connector interfaces to eliminate external indicators and standardize connector plugs. Moreover, the reliability of the connector plug increased by taking advantage of light transfer mediums and eliminating individually soldered joints generally associated with an external light source, thereby lowering the overall cost and complexity of the connecting device or connector plug.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned through the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.